


Distorted Visions

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a heavy night of drinking mead, Narcissa starts to see her sister Bellatrix in a different light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distorted Visions

"How could this happen, Bella?" Narcissa sobbed into her hands upon hearing of her husband's death.

Bellatrix had no idea what to say – she had never been any good at comforting anyone, not even her own sister.

"I mean, he was a good man."

"He was that," replied Bellatrix. "He fought well for our side."

Narcissa cried, wishing they had never thought about partaking in the war.

"At least he died an honourable death, fighting for what's right. Isn't that the best way to go, Cissy?"

After a few moments, Narcissa had no option but to agree. "I suppose...But if he'd never got involved -"

Bellatrix rapped her sharply on her hand. "Now don't say something like that, Cissy! He was involved because he was a decent man, fighting for honour and how the world should be. Without him, I doubt we would have got this far. Now will you please stop crying?"

"Oh, Bella..."

"Look, if it matters to you that much I'll find out who killed him and avenge his death. Okay? Now will you stop crying?"

Unable to control her tears, Narcissa carried on weeping, soaking her dress and her hands. Bellatrix had had enough and promptly left the room, sighing as she did so. "I'll come back when you've stopped being so upset!"

Six Months Later

"Bella!" called Narcissa from the top of the staircase. "Is everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes," Bellatrix sighed – Narcissa had asked her this at least five times in the last half an hour. She always knew her sister was a perfectionist, but she'd had forgotten how much so until she had moved back in with her again. It wasn't much by choice; Narcissa had moaned and begged and pleaded until Bellatrix had agreed to it, but it wasn't so bad. The manor was empty bar her sister and nephew so she got a lot of peace and was able to mind her own business. "Now the guests will be here any minute, are you ready?"

As Bellatrix turned to the staircase, Narcissa stood at the very top in a black floor length dress and silver jewelry.

"You look amazing," Bellatrix let out. Secretly, she had always thought Narcissa was beautiful and she'd had a special place in her heart that nobody else had been able to fill.

"You too, my dear," replied Narcissa, making her way down the staircase, exuding elegance.

Just as Bellatrix was licking her lips in lustfulness, the doorbell rang and she turned around to answer it.

"Evening, gentlemen," she smiled pleasantly at them as the Death Eaters Dolohov and Yaxley entered the Manor. "Just through there," she pointed to the dining room on the right which Narcissa had just entered.

Half an hour later and everyone had arrived; around the table were Death Eaters Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Greyback, Jugson, Macnair, Alecto, Amycus, Rookwood, Mulciber, Nott and the Dark Lord himself – who sat at the head of the table, opposite Bellatrix who was sat between her sister Narcissa and Avery.

"You all know why we're here," spoke up Bellatrix, standing from her chair and bowing to the Dark Lord across from her. "We are celebrating the life of trusted Death Eater, faithful husband and excellent father, Lucius Malfoy."

Narcissa couldn't help but let out a sob at the mention of her dead husband's name, but she received nothing but a glare from Bellatrix and Voldemort.

Suddenly, there was a sound from the front door and in walked Draco.

"My apologies," he adjusted his suit. "I got caught up in business."

"Be careful, Draco," the Dark Lord said quietly, but with a sense of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes, My Lord," he sat down next to his mother and touched her hand gently under the table.

Several hours passed; the Death Eaters drinking and talking – never laughing. No, celebrating his death meant creating plans for the future, dark plans that would destroy the wizarding world as it was now.

Throughout this time, as her sister and son gleefully planned the deaths of Muggles and wizards alike, Narcissa was thinking about the life she had previously had, and how it had gone to pot, and taking a big swig of mead, she began to forget all about it.

As the evening drew to a close, and the last few guests were leaving, only Bellatrix and Draco were left, and Draco was heading upstairs for bed – he had a busy day ahead of him.

Both previous Black sisters were drunk, they had had most of the mead themselves, and Narcissa was, frankly, confused. Her visions of her sister were somehow distorted, and she was seeing her for the attractive woman that she was, rather than her crazy, insane sister she had to put up with all these years.

Narcissa noted that Bellatrix looked stunning in that corseted, floor-length dress with her hair the way it was, and her lips looked amazing; how she wanted to kiss her, how she wanted to feel Bellatrix's hands all over her body. But no, Narcissa stopped herself, this was wrong – Bellatrix was her sister for crying out loud! And Lucius had only died six months ago.

But, before Narcissa could think anything else, Bellatrix had had the same idea and stuck her tongue down Narcissa's throat, and despite her brain protesting, her body did not. She took Bellatrix's tongue and wrapped it around her own, creating groaning noises from her sister, who was clearly enjoying it.

They carried on kissing and Bellatrix let her hands roam Narcissa's body, finding the clasp at the back of her dress and clumsily undoing it, letting it fall to the floor elegantly.

Bellatrix's soft hands glazed over Narcissa's breasts and the sensations sparked through Narcissa's body as her nipples were pinched and tweaked while the rest of the bosom was softly stroked. The contrast was amazing and Narcissa could feel her juices slowly building up.

"No, this is wrong..." she murmured as Bellatrix traced her fingers downwards and reached the hem of her underwear, starting to pull it down. Weakly, Narcissa tried to push away her sister's hand but to no avail, she wasn't really trying.

Ignoring Narcissa's weak pleas, she pulled down her underwear and traced her index finger around – but not directly touching – her clit, so Narcissa was left moaning and panting softly.

"Do you like this dear sister? Do you like it, Cissy?"

"No, no," Narcissa whimpered as Bellatrix moved towards her soaking wet slit.

"I think you do, darling," smirked Bellatrix, bending down to suck on her sister's erect nipple. "There's no need to deny it."

"But...it's...wrong..." she panted.

"How can it be wrong if it feels so good?"

"I...don't...know....Bella, please...stop...."

"You know you don't mean it," Bellatrix giggled as she shoved a finger deep inside, easily, without any lubrication, bar natural.

"Oh, Bella," Narcissa purred, stabilising herself against the bannister of the staircase and arching her head back in pleasure as Bellatrix shoved two, then three fingers into her cunt and frigged her senseless until Narcissa nearly passed out from losing so much breath.

It was only moments later, when Bellatrix used her other hand to rub her clit, that she finally came at the gentle, expert fingers of her sister.

After taking several moments to calm down and get her breath back, she finally realised what had just happened, but before she could say anymore, Bellatrix had took her hand and was running upstairs, pulling her sharply behind.

It was quite obvious that Bellatrix was nowhere near finished with Narcissa as she pushed her roughly down onto the bed and removed her own clothes.

Seconds later, Bellatrix was naked and pulling Narcissa's knickers from around her ankles. Wasting no time at all, she sat across Narcissa's face, lowering her pussy over her sister's mouth and commanding her to lick.

Unable to protest, Narcissa stuck her tongue upwards as far as she could, reaching Bella's warm, hot, sticky slit and softly shoving it inside her, licking the crevices previously unknown to her.

Like the wild woman she was, Bellatrix just couldn't keep still and rode Narcissa's face, her clit rubbing against her sister's nose and soaking her mouth in her juices.

Struggling to keep up with the speed at which Bella moved, Narcissa let her little tongue do all the work and revelled in the smell filling her nostrils.

No sooner had she realised it had started, Bellatrix was riding her face faster and moaning loudly, finally covering Narcissa's face in her cum as she slowly came down from her glorious peak.

After regaining her breath, Bellatrix got off her sister and winked at her, briefly leaving the room to 'freshen up'.

'_What is going on here?_' Narcissa thought to herself. '_This is my sister! I can't do this..._'

Bellatrix came back from the bathroom and crept into bed next to Narcissa, putting her arm around her shoulder and falling asleep. "Night, baby."

Narcissa was still so stunned at the situation she couldn't say anything in return, she just curled her legs up to her body and fell swiftly asleep; she was exhausted from their earlier escapades.

Three Years Later

"I'm sorry, baby," Bellatrix whispered into Narcissa's ears as she was crying softly on their bed. "I have to go. Duty calls."

"What, like it did for Lucius? I already lost him, Bella, I don't want to lose you too!"

"I know, I know, but I have to do this, so if you won't say goodbye to me then that's your own problem. I can't hang around any longer. They're waiting for me."

"Fine, fine, just go. They're obviously more important to you than I am."

"You know perfectly well that is not true, Cissy. Stop being a drama queen."

"If it wasn't true you wouldn't be going."

"Ugh," sighed Bellatrix, gathering her things and promptly exiting Malfoy Manor, leaving a distraught and guilty Narcissa behind her.

Since that very first encounter three years ago, Bellatrix and Narcissa had grown to love each other, but Bellatrix still had missions to do for the Dark Lord that she could not pass up, not that she would want to. He was still part of her life, though she wasn't as obsessed with him as she used to be; Narcissa was the object of her affections now, despite the fact that Bellatrix ran whenever he called. Just like Lucius had.

No, it was too painful for Narcissa to think about losing Lucius again. She had to be strong for Bella now, even if that meant supporting her whilst she fought the wizarding world, and she felt incredibly guilty that she hadn't said a proper goodbye to her sister.

_'I could go and meet her,'_ thought Narcissa. '_I know where they're fighting tonight._'

This thought was tossed around and around in Narcissa's head and eventually she decided that it would probably be a good idea, and that Bellatrix would want to see her, so she quickly got dressed, grabbed her wand, and apparated to the forest where Bella had said she would be.

It was dark and dismal. The clouds were grey and it looked like it was about to rain at any given moment. In the distance she could see a set up of tents and made her way towards them – it truly looked like a war zone as she darted in between all the broken glass and dead firewood to the largest tent in the middle.

Opening the door and peering inside, she recognised a collective of Death Eaters, including her sister and her son, and was thankful that she couldn't see the Dark Lord himself around – she had always been very wary of him.

"Cissy! What are you doing here?" Bellatrix said, alarmed as she saw a dissheveled Narcissa come quickly through the tent.

"Mother?" called Draco as he got up from where he was sitting to join the two. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," she said quickly as she realised everyone was staring at her. "I just wanted to say something to your Aunt here."

Getting the picture, Draco retreated to his seat and Narcissa pulled Bellatrix aside.

"Is everything okay, Cissy?"

"I just wanted to apologise. I felt incredibly guilty for being in a huff with you. I know this is important and that it means a lot to you, and well, I'm sorry."

Bellatrix didn't reply, instead grabbing Narcissa's face and once again sticking her tongue down her sister's throat with as much passion and excitement as she had done three years ago when they had first shared a kiss.

"Everything will be fine, Cissy." Bellatrix grinned at her at stroked her cheek. "Now you get back home. You shouldn't be here, it's dangerous."

Narcissa nodded swiftly and left the tent to Apparate, but heard screams and shouts as she did so, realising face on that they were being attacked by Potter's gang.

As everything slowed and went horribly black, the last words Narcissa heard were her own sister's.

"CISSY, NO! I...I love you..."


End file.
